Presently, in order to authenticate the presence/absence of alteration of image data generated by a digital camera, an image authentication system by which authentication data obtained from image data is added to the image data is proposed.
In this system, key data necessary to generate authentication data must be safely managed. If this key data leaks, unauthorized authentication data can be generated. This may make it impossible to accurately authenticate the presence/absence of alteration of image data.